First Meeting
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: pertemuan yang direncanakan LuMin untuk menyatukan Jongin dan Sehun... oneshoot HunKai slight LuMin... :)


**First Meeting**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, and others maybe

**Pair : HunKai, Sehun as Seme Jongin as Uke**

Taraa… anyyeong

Chae is back

Yah ampun bukannya Chae update ff yang udah nunggak malah publish ff baru lagi. Kkkk.. mian mian… ini _one shoot_ dengan main pair **Sehun x Kai** * again. Sebenarnya dongsaeng-nya Chae mereq Sehun Xiumin. Tapi Chae gak tega misahin HunKai sama LuMin… HAHAHAH… Chae gak akan bisa pisahin Black n White couple ini kecuali sama Kris atau Lulu gege. Semoga fanfic ini sedikit membayar kesalahan Chae yang dengan egois menahan update-an fanfic karena bashing itu. Huff. _**Kkamjong jjong**_, gomawo ne kata-katanya, _**Jongin48**_ gomawo karena mengingatkan utang ff Chae, dan terakhir untuk para readers.. Chae berterima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ff buatan Chae. Chae minta maaf.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ … dilarang PLAGIAT… DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, Crack pair, dan terakhir typo-nya berhamburan**…

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sebelah tangannya mengaduk tanpa minat minuman _bubble tea_ yang tadi dipesannya. Sebelah tangan lainnya menopang dagu, menatap malas jalanan di Seoul yang semakin padat saja melalui kaca tembus pandang. Sesekali bibir tipisnya berkomat kamit sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal.

_**Dddrrtt dddrrttt ddrrttt…**_

Sehun melihat identitas pengirim pesan yang barusan masuk dalam ponselnya. Ekor matanya melirik sinis kearah seorang namja imut dengan poni bergelombang menutupi dahi yang duduk disudut café tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berada.

_From: Rusa gila_

_Makanya cari pacar. Selamat menikmati kesendirianmu Oh Sehun_

Jari - jemari kurus nan lentiknya lihai mengetik balasan.

'_Sialan kau rusa jadi-jadian! Aku tidak akan pernah membantumu lagi setiap kali bermasalah dengan Xiumin gege'_

Dia menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Perlu dicatat, Sehun paling benci menunggu. Untuk alasan apapun dia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang menunggu. Tetapi berterima kasihlah pada Luhan – si namja jadi-jadian – yang sukses membuat Sehun mengutuknya dalam hati ditambah memakinya tanpa henti.

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu kesialan apa yang menimpanya siang ini. Niatnya tadi ingin makan siang bersama dengan sepupu jelek yang harus Sehun akui cenderung cantik untuk ukuran namja yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu. Luhan merupakan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar. Namja keturunan China asli yang kini sedang menempuh pendidikan S1-nya di Austria.

Bola mata Sehun sibuk mengitari seisi café ini. Tak lama dia kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada minuman yang tersaji di depannya. Sehun terlampau bosan. Kalau bisa dia ingin pulang saja membiarkan sepupu jeleknya itu berduaan dulu dengan kekasihnya yang kebetulan berasal dari China dan memutuskan kuliah di Seoul.

Itu kalau bisa.

Kalau saja dompetnya tidak ketinggalan di mobil Luhan yang sekarang terparkir cukup jauh dari café tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Kesialan lagi.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya, memijat kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Suasana café ini sebenarnya cukup tenang tetapi penuh sekali. Membuat malas saja.

"Hem… permisi", suara sedikit berat bernada lirih masuk ke dalam telinga Sehun yang kemudian langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan tertegun pada sosok namja yang bersuara tadi.

"N-ne?", Sehun mengutuk lagi suaranya yang terdengar gemetar,"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Astaga Oh Sehun, tadi kau sibuk mencaci Luhan dan bertampang malas sekarang lihat saja raut cerah yang ditampakkannya. Belum lagi pertanyaan bernada sopan yang diutarakan tadi. Bukan gaya Oh Sehun sama sekali.

"Maaf tapi bisakah aku duduk di sini? I-itu kalau kau sendirian. Tempat yang lain penuh", Sehun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru café kemudian berbalik menatap namja itu lagi.

"Silahkan duduk", kata Sehun yang dijawab dengan ulasan senyum manis oleh namja asing tersebut.

"Terima kasih"

Sehun mengangguk sekilas. Sadar atau tidak, Sehun terus saja menatap namja yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya ini.

Namja ini memang tidak secantik sepupu jeleknya itu. Tidak manis dan menggemaskan seperti teman satu kelasnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kulitnya pun tidak seputih Xiumin gege yang tidak lain kekasih dari sepupunya. Tetapi ada hal lain yang menarik dari sosok namja ini.

"Kau datang sendirian?", tanya namja itu.

Sehun menggeleng pelan,"Tadinya tidak. Sekarang iya". Namja itu terkikik geli mendapati raut wajah sebal yang tergambar di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Kau juga?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?", Jongin mengangkat minuman bubble teanya dan menyesapnya perlahan. _Gesture_ itu tidak terlepas sedikit pun dari manik mata tajam Sehun. Wajahnya datar. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu jika benda yang berada di dalam rongga dada bagian kiri berdetak sangat cepat.

Sehun merekam dengan seksama bagaimana mata polos itu berkedip-kedip lucu ketika poni panjangnya nyaris mengenai bola matanya. Bagaimana pipinya menggembung ketika mulutnya penuh dengan roti. Namja yang menarik.

"Kau tidak makan? Hem… - "

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun"

"Kau tidak makan Sehun-ssi? A- namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin", Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan Jongin sesaat setelah menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

_Halus…_

_Hangat…_

Keduanya dalam suasana tenang.

Sehun masih sibuk menyesap minuman miliknya yang tinggal setengah sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Jongin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dan memakan roti. Sehun mengulas sebuah senyuman yang begitu tipis acap kali mendapati ekspresi berbeda yang Jongin suguhkan.

Lihat saja bagaimana wajahnya memelas menjawab telepon beberapa saat lalu.

Saat ini dia sedang menunjukkan ekspresi sebal yang malah terlihat begitu imut dimata Sehun. Bibir menggerucut dengan salah satu pipi dikembungkan. Sesekali bibirnya menggumam pelan menatap ponsel ditangannya.

CK! Matamu itu Oh Sehun. Berhentilah melirik Jongin.

"Sehun-ssi, maaf kalau pertanyaanku lancang tetapi wajahmu memang begitu yah?", Jongin bertanya namun tatapannya masih mengarah pada ponselnya yang sekarang bergetar.

"Ha? Maksudmu?", Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung.

Manik matanya terpaku lagi saat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel menatap Sehun dan tak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman sangat manis,"Maksudku ekspresimu itu sedatar tembok. Apa otot-otot di wajahmu tidak tegang dengan ekspresi semacam itu?"

"Wajah datarku memang dari lahir seperti ini. Aku bisa berekspresi seperti manusia lain juga. Hanya saja aku malas melakukannya", Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun yangs ontak membeku di tempat. Dari jarak seperti ini dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas setiap lekuk wajah Jongin.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Coba tersenyum di depanku", Jongin menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Hampir saja Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat keatas. Jangan lupakan matanya yang membingkai nyaris menyamai bulan sabit.

"Kau lebih tampan jika tersenyum", Ucap Jongin seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ssi. Aku duluan. Anyyeong"

Oh tidak! Namja itu sudah berlalu dan berada diluar café. Secepat kilat Sehun bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Eh?", Jongin terkesiap kaget begitu merasakan tarikan keras pada salah satu lengannya yang membuat tubuhnya nyaris limbung dan berbalik arah.

"Sehun-ssi? Kenapa?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sadardengan keadaan sekitar yang terbilang cukup ramai.

Jongin memandang heran pada Sehun yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Bisakah- bisakah kita bertemu lagi?", Sehun menegak ludahnya kasar.

_Jongin ini imut sekali… _

"Aku- sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Jadi, ayo kita berjanji untuk bertemu lagi"

Dan ketika Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin tertawa kecil dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya. Suara tawanya teredam karena pelukan Sehun yang tiba-tiba setelah Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Besok kita kencan… oke?"

.

.

"Tidak sia-sia kita mengatur pertemuan mereka. Iyakan Xiu baby?"

"Hem… rasanya melegakan. Terima kasih Lu", Xiumin tersenyum lembut kearah luar café dimana adiknya, Jongin, akhirnya bisa bertemu Sehun, orang yang sudah lama disukainya.

"Sama-sama baby. Wajar saja aku membantu Jongin. Pertama kali diperkenalkan dengan adikmu yang imut itu aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan namja _poker face_ yang ternyata sepupuku sendiri,"Luhan tertawa puas diikuti anggukan kepala Xiumin,"Seperti takdir ketika menunjukkan foto Sehun pada Jongin secara tidak sengaja, adikmu itu langsung menyukainya dan.. seperti perkiraanku semuanya berjalan baik"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya berakhir baik Lu?"

Luhan mengenggam sebelah tangan Minseok, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun dan Jongin di luar sana,"Hanya _feeling_-ku saja yang begitu kuat terhadap Jongin dan Sehun"

.

.

END

.

.

Oneshoot HunKai..

Ada review?

Chae tunggu ne..

With Love

Chae, Kris, Sehun, Kai


End file.
